Playing the Player
by ryannoels18
Summary: Santana is the star on the football team and overall golden student. The town loves her, her parents adore her, and the women swoon over her. She makes her way charming the girls and making touchdowns, but has the player met her match? G!p


**Playing the Player**

Santana is the star on the football team and overall golden student. The town loves her, her parents adore her, and the women swoon over her. She makes her way charming the girls and making touchdowns, but has the player met her match? G!p

Santana Lopez was Lima, Ohio's all around golden girl. She was smart, beautiful, talented, and single handily turned their sad of an excuse of a football team and all around sports club to winning back to back champions.

It was amazing how much the Latina could do. From football, soccer, track, basketball, and baseball the girl did it all. Sure at first people were a little weary about a girl joining the football team, but once they saw her skills on the field there was no questioning what the Latina could do.

She was the town's hero and everywhere she went people were falling over themselves just to make sure Santana 'Super Lopez' was fine. Every guy envied her and every girl wanted to sleep with her.

This was no problem with the high school senior. In fact she embraced her stardom bedding the daughters and sometimes wives of Lima. Hell if the girl wasn't known for her skills on the field she was at least known for her skills in the bed.

Santana Lopez was your usual player bedding girls left and right adding notch after notch on her bedpost and their bedpost as well. She didn't have to say anything to get a girl in her bed all it took was one look and said girl was a goner and could usually be found between her legs.

Some would call her a slut, most a player, but hell she didn't care. She was Santana fucking Lopez and like all the other Lopez's before her she would do what she wants, who she wants, all while saying what she wants and nobody was going to tell her anything about it.

Well nobody except her parents Marcus and Maria Lopez. Because if there was one thing Santana knew was sure she may have been the town's "Super Lopez", but she was still Santana in her parents' house and no amount of stardom was going to change that.

This meant when her mother told her to do something she did it and no one dared to question it not even her father.

In the Lopez family Marcus might have looked like the head, but they all knew who was in control and that was the one and only Maria Lopez.

That's why Santana is quietly trying to sneak back into her room in the middle of the night because if there was one thing that got on her mom's nerves is when she broke the rules.

Her parents might have been lenient compared to others especially in a town like Lima, but they still had their rules and one of them was that their only daughters curfew was at one on the weekend and twelve on a school night and considering it was almost four in the morning on a Tuesday Santana knew she was beyond screwed if they were to catch her.

"Santana Marie Lopez!" Maria Lopez yelled watching as her stubborn daughter jumped at the sound of her voice almost following off the ledge. She smirked seeing her daughter tumbled to the carpeted floor.

"Hi mami" Santana groaned. She didn't know how her mother did it, but she always caught her when she did something wrong. No matter how she did it or when her mother would always catch her and it wasn't like she blatantly left the house in fact before she left she made sure both her parents were peacefully sleeping.

"Get up mija" Maria sighed mumbling under her breath how her daughter was the cause of her many grey hairs and what would soon be even more.

"I can explain" Santana started like usual quickly getting off the floor only to be meet with not only her mother's ire but her fathers as well.

"Save it Santana" Maria sighed shaking her head. She had heard every excuse in the book and some that were not. All three of them knew the reason why she was sneaking in the house as it was the same every time.

Some girl had caught her attention and she was either going to go have sex or was coming back from having sex.

"Did you use protection?" Marcus firstly asked to the embarrassment of his only daughter.

"Dad!" Santana yelled trying hard not to blush.

"Don't take that tone with your father" Maria said. "You're the one sneaking in after probably bedding who knows who" she added.

"Still" Santana mumbled looking at her feet.

Any other parents would have freaked when it came to this topic, but considering her dad was a doctor and her mom a liberal geneticist they were just as comfortable talking about sex as they were talking about the weather.

"Santana when are you going to finally find a nice girl to settle down with?" Maria asked to the annoyance of her only child.

"Mom we talked about this I'm only 18" the Latina yelled flopping on her bed.

"So? Your father and I met when we were 17" Maria countered as always.

"Yeah I know" Santana sighed. "You guys met at 17, married at 20, and got knocked up at 22 now and your still happily married 17 years later" she recited rolling her eyes.

"Don't be a smart ass mija" Marcus laughed. "Look all were suggesting is that you stop sleeping around as much and find someone to at least be your girlfriend" he explained.

He was open to thought of his daughter having sex, but she still was his little princessa and always will be so though he was open to it he still didn't like the fact that she slept around as much as she did.

"If I agree can we stop talking about this" Santana begged leaning up.

"Nope" Maria smirked. "Now you're grounded for a month" she added.

"A month!" Santana interrupted.

"Yep mija a month" Maria nodded. "That means no girls, no parties, not hanging out with the guys. You are to go to school, practice, then come home" she explained.

"You know the usual your allowed to the games, but you must come straight home after and you must help me at the office" her dad added.

"Oh come on I promise it will never happen again" she begged using her infamous pout that got her out of many things as a child, but she what she chose to forget was that she was no longer a child and her parents knew that.

"Good then this month should go by pretty fast" Maria smirked. "Good night sweetie" she added walking out of her wayward daughter's room ignoring her loud protest.

"I'll try to talk her down to two weeks, but you better be on your best behavior" Marcus said making sure his wife was out of hearing range before giving into her pout. Marcus was always a softie when it came to his daughter.

"Thanks dad" Santana smiled.

"Anytime kiddo" he smiled kissing her forehead. "Goodnight princessa" he added before following his wife.

"Don't you mean good morning" Santana mumbled flopping back on the bed with a loud sigh.

To be honest she wasn't even thinking about sneaking out tonight. No, she was going to stay and finish her homework because though she was a jock she wasn't a dumb jock and refused to be stereotyped as one.

So when Cindy Fowey started texting her about riding her cock for hours, or sucking her so hard she wouldn't be able to cum for days she was determined to ignore it.

After all it was just some text and sure they were hot, but she could wait till she had the cheerio in a janitor closest the next morning. But Cindy didn't stop there, she sent her pictures of herself in lingerie, and then of her taking that lingerie off, till all that was left was a picture of the blonde with her legs spread fingering herself and the Latina was a goner.

Before she knew it she was pumping her hard cock into Cindy's tight slick heat for hours on end in every position possible, and didn't stop till the blonde was too exhausted to even move let alone cum. But hey that's what you get when you fucked Santana Lopez or let Santana Lopez fuck you.

To be honest she knew she was probably going to get caught because she always got caught, but she weighed the consequences and fucking the second head cheerio tonight was better than fucking her tomorrow.

See Santana Lopez was blessed with a huge gift. A gift she liked to dull out to the beautiful women of Lima. A size nine shaft as far as she knew she was the biggest in the school, and probably the town.

But what set her apart from all the other hormonal boys of her school was not only was she huge to begin with, but she knew how to work what her daddy gave her. She was skilled in all forms of sex and could have you cumming in seconds just with one thrust of one flick of her tongue. Thank her Latin persuasion for that.

So in an town like Lima it was no secret what she got down too or who she went down with because in a town like little Lima, Ohio gossip was how almost how everybody started off their morning.

That's why when two renowned doctors moved there with a little girl name Santana there were no surprises, and when said colleagues found out about the little girls 'special gift' everyone else knew about it as well.

But hey that never caused any trouble for Santana. Especially due to the fact that her dad was the town's main doctor and knew everybody's secrets, and knowing that their little girl grew up to be the towns champion nobody could care less what she was packing as long as she continue to take them to the championships every year.

So yeah Santana Lopez had the life. She was rich, smart, beautiful, talented, and could bed any girl she wanted too, but what Santana Lopez or the town of Lima didn't know was said girl was about to meet her match.


End file.
